With me
by just delete this account
Summary: Sequel to if it kills me! song fic to sum 41's with me! ZUKAANG slash!


Heeeeeyyyy there people !!!!!! I was rereading if it kills me and I thought, hey!! If something is worth doing, it's worth doing again. Now, I don't think I did a good job with this particular piece of crap but the idea just won't leave my head and I just HAD to write it down.

Anyway, here it is, the sequel to if it kills me. How will things work out for Aang and Zuko? Read on to find out.

By the way, I took away Toph's blindness in this fic because 1) In my mind, there is just NO WAY in hell that a blind girl in a normal modern day world would be able to see with her feet and 2)There's no way I'm making her a handicapped useless little damsel who needs a seeing eyed dog, a cane and shades, that is NOT right no matter what.

By the way, i recomend listening to the song as you read the lyrics later on, it's a fantastic song and I can really imagine Zuko singing it XD. There's a link to the song in my profile and you could just open it ina new tab or another window.

Soooooo, yeah, that's it, ENJOY.

* * *

"Zuko?.....listen….about last Thursday….I'm really, really sorry….god, that was really low of me….I'm so, so sorry Zuko, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that…Could we just forget it ever happened? I-…wait, I didn't mean that!! I-I meant..ugh, you see-"

_BEEP_

_Message box full_

Aang sighed defeatedly and snapped his phone shut, tossing it aside, not caring where it landed. He had spent an enitre hour thinking about what to say building up the guts to call Zuko. And now, he left a completely wrong statement that he can't take back because Zuko's stupid answering machine is friggin broken! He is SO stupid!! He groaned and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

He grumbled before falling back onto the floor, hands still on his eyes.

Why the hell did he do what he did that night?

* * *

"_What's wrong with me Zuko? Why can't anyone love me?"_

_He looked up into his eyes as he asked. Zuko just looked back at him with a solemn expression, his champagne colored eyes almost amber with the flames from the fireplace reflecting in them._

'_You couldn't and now Katara couldn't either'_

_Aang thought gazing into the face of his best friend, the best friend he used to have more than friendly feelings for, but knew could never feel the same way. _

* * *

First life gives him Zuko, handsome and brooding, short tempered and rash, but also strong and brave and secretly caring and protective. He had been deeply smitten with him at the very beginning and his attraction only got stronger as they got closer. However, having only recently being able to admit to himself that he liked guys as well as girls, his insecurity and fear ruled him and he had fully convinced himself that despite not having a girl friend, Zuko was 100% straight and could never, _would_ never even consider falling for him.

Then along came Katara, sweet, kind, pretty Katara. She was the complete opposite of Zuko and she was everything he could ever ask for in a girl. She encouraged him everytime his doubts and insecurity nearly swallowed him whole and kept him going, if it weren't for her he would've quit the piano long ago and not have discovered how much he loved it and how good he actually was at it. She comforted him just the way he wanted to be comforted, with kind words and soft hugs and patiently taught him when he just couldn't get the problems in his math homework right.

When she came along, he thought she was it.

He didn't have to suffer for harboring an unrequited crush on Zuko

Zuko whose nature caused him to be dangerous, even deadly if treated the wrong way was fire, if he got too close he would've gotten burned and Katara, with her compassion and kindness, was water, she soothes the deepest of wounds and washes away the darkest of memories and doubts. As he got closer to her, the water eventually filled up his heart, swallowing the fire and completely extinguishing it from Aang's heart. And so he eagerly pursued her, thinking he can finally be happy with her. He treaded deeper and deeper into the water, convinced that she'd love him too and when she rejected him, it was like a wake up call, he had treaded to deep and the water drowned him and crushed him under it's weight, leaving him cold and numb on the dark ocean floor. Miserable, cold and hurt beyond belief, he subconsciously turned to the only source of comfort he could think of.

The rain pounded on him as he ran through the dark streets, the water cascading down his face and soaking his clothes, endlessly bombarding him with painful reminders of why he was running. He was cold and tired and he didn't know where exactly he was going til his feet had taken him there. Relief flooded him when he saw the familiar red house.

He had pounded on Zuko's door and remembered being pathetically grateful and relieved when the dark haired teen answered the door with a scowl that quickly melted to a look of concern as he laid his golden eyes on Aang's face. As soon as he was inside, he had thrown his arms around Zuko, not caring that he was getting water all over him, only being happy that after being stuck on the ocean floor Katara's rejection had put him in, the fire he had feared before was here, providing warmth and light to ward off the cold and dark.

Maybe it was because he was so desperate for comfort or maybe because Zuko was just so warm and he was just inches away, Aang didn't know, but he found himself suddenly kissing the other for all he was worth. The knowledge that Zuko might, _would_ push him away was present in his mind but he didn't care. The fear of getting burned that he had worried about so long ago vanished from his mind when Zuko kissed him back and he grew bolder, Zuko's reaction to him encouraged him more, urging him to do things he never would have done. The fire consumed him but didn't burn him. As if he were air, he fed the flames and felt them grow hotter and hotter against him, but not even for a second did it burn him. That night, Zuko had handled him with such care and passion that Aang never knew the teen was capable of. Instead of charring him alive, the fire had enveloped him in a cocoon of warmth, made him feel like there was nothing beyond it that could ever come in and hurt him again. He never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately it did

And he felt horribly horribly ashamed

How could he use Zuko like that?

What was wrong with him? But more importantly, why _hadn't_ Zuko pushed him away?

Aang sighed and got up from his position on the floor to make his way to the little black upright piano his uncle Gyatso had gotten him for his 14th birthday. He brushed his fingers over the black and white keys lightly before absentmindedly playing Pachelbel's canon, fingers moving flawlessly through the notes. Playing was like breathing to him now. It soothes him and he doesn't need to concentrate to do it.

Did Zuko regret everything?

Would he be able to bear it if Zuko never wanted to see him again?

No…he knows he can't

His fingers paused and he got up to remove the top of his piano chair and reaching in to the compartment underneath. After some rummaging he managed to find what he was looking for. He place the music sheets above the key board, his eyes lingering on the little message in black ink written at the top, beside the title.

"Happy birthday Aang –Zuko"

Zuko knew of Aang's obsession with yellow card back then and had bought him the music sheet for the piano version of "only one", his favorite yellow card song of all time, for his birthday. His fingers moved over the keys gracefully as he started playing.

His heart thudded in his chest as memories of that night resurfaced in his mind. Zuko's warm lips, kissing his eyes, cheeks, neck, chest, and of course his mouth, his strong fingers, calloused from playing the guitar, running over his skin, locking securely around his wrists, pinning him down, then running over his face soothingly at the initial pain. Those amber eyes, looking like melted gold as they stared down at him in concern, knowing that it was his first time.

His heart clenched as he remembered how peaceful Zuko looked that morning, how overpowering the urge to stay was, to just lie there and feel Zuko's breathing against his back as he slept. And how much it hurt to slip away and leave Zuko there, leave and not look back. Why was it that he felt like his heart was being torn to pieces with every step he took away from Zuko…..could it be possible that….he was..madly inlov-

'knock'

'knock'

'Knock'

'knock'

'knock'

'knock'

'SLAM!'

His door swung open and bounced off the wall from the force it was banged open with. In the door way stood non other than Toph in all her 4 feet 11 inch glory.

"Alright, twinkle toes, your uncle said you've been in here all weekend, c'mon time to get up and be alive"

She said unceremoniously walking into his room as if it were her own and grabbing his wrist, ignoring his protests as she towed him out the door.

"W-wait, Toph!!" Aang said, trying in vain to break free of the petite girl's iron grip. They were coming down the stairs when Aang decided to give up, not wanting to get slapped or punched in the gut in case he resisted.

"Toph? Where are we going?"

Without even looking at him or letting go, Toph looked at her watch. "We're going to the jasmine dragon" Aang's eyes widened. Zuko's uncle's coffee/tea shop? His feet planted themselves against the ground with all his might, successfully stopping the seemingly unstoppable force of nature called Toph.

"N-no, I don't wanna go there, let's go somewhere else"

Toph glared at him and he flinched. "You have 10 seconds to give me a _really_ good reason why we shouldn't go." Aang opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to mind.

Ummm reasons, reasons……oh right, **Zuko, Zuko **and of course **Zuko.**

"10" Toph started

He didn't want to admit he has stupidly fallen for his bestfriend _again_.

"9"

He was afraid of Zuko's rejection

"8"

Zuko's eyes

"7"

Zuko's voice

"6"

Zuko's face

"5"

Zuko's lips

"4"

Zuko

"3"

Zuko

"2"

Zuko

"Yeah, I didn't think so" Toph said smirking in satisfaction and dragging a suddenly quiet and hesitant looking Aang out the door.

* * *

"Hey guys" Toph greeted, still dragging Aang by the wrist, as they approached a table occupied by their friends. The Jasmine dragon was crowded tonight. Appearantly, Iroh had hired a couple of acts to entertain and bring in more customers. "Music night" was written on a banner hung above a small stage.

Katara, Teo, Haru and Suki greeted Aang and Toph and moved over to make room for them.

"Where's snoozles?" Toph asked

"Bathroom" Katara replied takina a sip of her fropuccino

Her eyes met Aang's for a second and she shot him a small smile, which he hesitantly returned. He had been too caught up in his thoughts about Zuko the past few days, he'd forgotten almost entirely about Katara. He was over her now he guessed, he had more important stuff to worry about. He thought, gazing at the kitchen doors, expecting Zuko to come out and take their order.

"You ready?"

Sokka asked entering the storage room, which they had converted to a little backstage room for the performers.

Zuko looked up at him, he had his head down, elbows propped up an his thighs and hands on his neck. His guitar leaned against his legs.

"No"

Sokka sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest as he did so.

"You know Zuko, I don't know why but I thought you would have the balls to tell the person you love, you love him, much less sing a song to heavily imply you do"

Zuko glared at him in that "easy for you to say, you're not me" way.

"Don't give me that look. How long have you been hung up on Aang? 3 years? Geezuz christ Zuko! You've been in love with this kid since he was 12?! Don't you think that's long enough? That he's finally old enough for you to snatch him up for yourself?"

Zuko winced at that. It was true, looking back on it now, he had started seeing Aang in a different light since he was only a child. Gross as it seems, it was true, which makes Zuko even more hesitant to do this, one night stand or no, Aang was still just a kid, would he want to have a relationship with another guy, 4 years older than him?

"How many times had you given up what you wanted? Had something taken from you? Not taken something that was so close and no one was stopping you? Don't you think life depraved you enough already? Cut yourself some slack! For once don't let go"

Zuko stared ahead blankly, contemplating what Sokka said.

First life never gave him a father, instead it gave him a cruel, selfish, manipulative bastard, an over-achieving, narcissistic and twisted sister, it took away the only person besides his uncle to ever love him, his mother away and now….he actually had the power to do something before life takes away Aang too, would he let that chance slip through his fingers…?

"Just give it a shot, even if you fail….at least you tried, you don't have to wonder what could've been….that'd hurt worse right?"

Zuko looked up at him, his decision and resolution slowly building.

"Go on…do it before your emo tendencies cause you to be depressed and you actually kill yourself."

Zuko decked him in the gut.

* * *

"How are my favorite customers all doing?"

Iroh said, dressed in a nice crisp beige button down and grey slacks, coming toward their table and patting Suki and Katara on the heads. The second act of the night had just finished and Iroh decided to head out to see if the kids were having fun.

"Hey there Iroh" Katara laughed as she greeted the friendly tea shop owner. He was always so nice and welcoming that it's hard to believe he was related to Zuko.

Simultaneous answers of fine, great and good answered the smiling old man. "It's a great idea to do a music night Iroh, the place is packed." Suki said, looking around at the occupied tables.

Iroh said something back to her but Aang didn't hear it. He was too busy wondering where Zuko was anxiously waiting to see if he was gonna show up sometime soon. The others' conversation went in one ear and drifted out the other as he looked at the kitchen door again.

"Aang?"

The sound of his name being called snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to find everybody staring at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He asked them. "Iroh just asked you if you'd like to play on the next music night" Haru said.

"Ummm, I'd love to, uh, Iroh, do you by any chance know where Zuko is?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, where is firecracker, hadn't seen him since we walked in. Isn't he supposed to be taking orders and serving tea?" Toph said.

Iroh chuckled lightly "Not tonight. He was one of the reasons I came up with music night, I think it was time I put his talents to good use. He's backstage practicing."

"Ooh, Zuko's gonna sing?" Suki asked excitedly. Iroh nodded, his expression almost smug. He probably put in all the effort he could manage to convince Zuko to go on stage and appearantly, he sucessfuly managed.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go see him" Aang excused, standing up from the table and not noticing if his friends were curious to his departure or nonchalant about it. He doesn't know exactly what to say but he just felt like he had to see Zuko…..Who knows? Maybe things would just work themselves out like they did in the movies….There really was no reason to be afraid is there?

* * *

There was _every_ reason to be afraid.

Aang thought as he pressed himself closely to the wall, right beside the door frame so that unless someone walks out, no one in the room will see him.

"Anyways, good luck jerk" he heard Sokka say before his footsteps starting heading for the door. Aang's eyes widened and he moved to go hide somewhere else. Before he could take a step however, Sokka had walked through the door and spotted him. The blue eyed boy opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it the same time Aang frantically put a finger to his lips in a 'shhhhh!' gesture. Sokka looked back at Zuko, who started strumming away and singing to prepare for his performance. His blue eyes remained there for a split second before turning back to Aang with an expression Aang couldn't name, smug? Hopeful? Sokka shrugged patted Aang on the shoulder twice and went on his way. Aang raised an eyebrow at his retreating back wondering what the heck his reaction was all about.

'_And all I really wanna do is love you'_

'_A kind much closer than friends do'_

Aang's heart pounded against his rib cage at the familiar voice singing along the strum of a guitar. He took a deep breath and risked a peek in the room.

Big mistake

As soon as his head came into view, golden eyes met his. In a move so fast, it didn't exist, he had pulled back and pressed himself against the wall again, hoping he it would just swallow him whole and wipe him out of existence.

"Aang?" Zuko's voice was almost a whisper but Aang heard it loud and clear. It bought up the memories that plagued his mind earlier and it made his heart skip a beat and his stomach tighten. He took a deep breath and hesitantly took a step into the room, hand clasped around the door frame, in case he eventually decided to make a run for it.

"H-hi, uh, Zuko"

The teen merely stared at him with those ocher eyes, looking more and more like two pools of melted gold as the seconds passed.

_Aang hissed in pain as Zuko entered him. At the sound the dark haired teen immediately stopped and looked down at him, tawny eyes, looking like melted gold as concern shone in them. _

Aang held back the blush that threatened to spread across his cheeks at the memory. Zuko cleared his throat and set his guitar aside as he slowly stood up. Aang noted that, he looked positively drool worthy in the simple long sleeved black button down that was rolled up at his elbows and dark denim jeans he was dressed in and the earlier blush he tried to hold back broke out full force across his face.

"So….um…how's it goin?" Zuko asked hesitantly, trying to act casual by shoving his hands in his pockets and mentally slapping himself for being so lame.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he answered "Um good…good…you?"

Zuko looked at the wall to his left as he answered "Same"

There was silence for a few seconds as both contemplated what to say next.

Finally when it seemed like the awkwardness would never end, Aang managed to talk.

"Umm….about last Thursday…" he started, gaze fixed on the floor

'_I want to say, it meant everything to me and please don't say you regretted it.' _Aang thought as he struggled to phrase correctly what exactly he wanted to say…..wait what _did_ he wanna say? I love you? I think I love you?.....maybe….

"I-"

Aang looked up when Zuko began to say something. The dark haired teen was looking down as well, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Screw it" he heard Zuko whisper before stalking over to him, grabbing his small face in his warm hands and crushing their lips together. Aang's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop beating. Was this real? Had Zuko felt the same all along? He didn't dwell on the possibilities as his heart and brain got drowned out by the feel of Zuko's lips moving against his.

He closed his eyes and let instinct guide him as his arms slowly rose up from his sides to wrap around Zuko 's neck.

"I love you" Zuko whispered as he pulled away but remained inches away from Aang's face. Aang's eyes widened.

"I always have and I don't care if you don't feel the same, I'm not giving up, I'm not letting go" he seemed to say in one breath.

Aang's mouth fell open as Zuko stared at him, waiting anxiously for his reaction.

He can't believe it…..

Zuko loved him

Zuko loved _him_

Strong, brave, kind, caring, handsome Zuko, loved him, scrawny, clumsy, awkward and insecure him. Out of all the people he could choose from, Zuko chose him. He didn't know if his face broke out into a smile or if it was still frozen in that idiotic expression of shock he had when Zuko said he loved him. His brain had short circuited the moment those words left Zuko's mouth and he didn't know how to respond. Curse him and his moment ruining awkwardness.

"Zuko!! You're uncle told me to tell you you're up!!" Sokka's voice called out from somewhere outside. Zuko, who still had his hands on either side of Aang's face looked at the still shocked boy and pressed his lips to his briefly before hesitantly pulling away.

"Go back outside, you have to hear me sing…" he blushed a bit as he said the singing part and walked to his guitar, picking it up and slinging it around himself before heading to stage.

Aang merely stared at the direction he had gone, lips still tingling from the kiss.

"Hey Aang, wat'cha doin just standing there? C'mon you're gonna miss Zuko!"

Sokka said suddenly coming into the room and dragging Aang out by the arm.

* * *

Aang can't stay still and fidgeted endlessly as Mai walked off stage after playing the violin and made way for Zuko. He was such a dork just standing there dumbly while the boy he just realized he loved told him he loved him back. Ugh!!! Zuko probably thinks he doesn't feel the same. He has to tell him how he felt, as soon as possible!

The sound of the mic being tapped twice bought Aang back to reality and he and the audience looked on as Zuko sat on a wooden stool and adjusted the mic to properly be in level with his mouth.

"Uhm….can't believe I'm gonna say this" Zuko muttered lowly before looking straight at him and saying.

"This song is for someone out there in the audience right now….uh…it's everything I wanna say and…uhm…you know who you are….errr okay…here it is…With me by sum 41"

Zuko started strumming the intro and the audience clapped and 'wooo'ed! Appreciatively

_I don't want this moment_

_To ever end_

_Where everything's nothing, without you_

_I'd wait here forever, just to_

_To see you smile_

_Cause it's true_

_I am nothing without you_

_Through it all_

_I made my mistakes _

_I stumble and fall_

_But I mean these words_

_**I want you to know**_

_**With everything I won't let this go**_

_**These words are my heart and soul**_

_**I hold on to this moment you know**_

_**Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show**_

_**That I won't let go.**_

Zuko wanted to laugh at how ironic the lyrics he was singing were to what just transpired a few moments ago. He hoped that Aang isn't as dumb as not to get what he was saying now. He can't possibly be more straight forward than this right?

_Thoughts ran unspoken_

_Forever in doubt_

Aang's heart skipped a beat….the song implied to him too…he thought as he remembered all the times he had fantasized about telling Zuko how he felt, backi in those days when Katara wasn't there yet and it was just the two of them.

_And pieces of memories_

_Fall to the ground_

_I know what I didn't have so,_

_I won't let this go_

_Cause it's true_

_I am nothing without you_

_All the streets _

_Where I walked alone_

_With nowhere to go_

_Have come to an end_

The crowd broke into applause as Zuko sang out the second chorus, eyes closing as he lost himself to the words.

_In front of your eyes_

_It falls from the skies_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_It front of your eyes_

_It falls from the skies_

_When you just never know what you will find_

Oh god, this song was like realization slapping him in the face. It struck him then how everything fits together. He had stumbled around stupidly after he got crushed by Katara's rejection then without realizing it right away, life drops Zuko back into his lap.

_I don't want this moment_

_To ever end_

_Where everything's nothing _

_Without you…._

Zuko's eyes opened and gazed directly into his again as he sang out the last chorus

_**I want you to know**_

_**With everything, I won't let this go**_

_**These words are my heart and soul**_

_**I hold on to this moment you know**_

_**Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show**_

_**and I won't let go.**_

The crowd roared in applause and a handful of people stood up from their seats, still clapping and yelling in appreciation. Some even stood on their chairs and pumped their fists in the air. Soon enough, everyone in the jasmine dragon were on their feet, giving Zuko a standing ovation.

Zuko blushed faintly at the attention he was getting as his eyes sought out Aang in the sea of people. Their eyes met and for a second Zuko's heart thudded nervously when he saw that Aang's face was a blank and unreadable mask.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Aang's face broke out into a brilliant smile. Zuko let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and smiled back. He made an awkward bow to the still madly applauding audience and raised his guitar in thanks before walking off stage.

Later on when the show was over and everyone had gone home, Aang and the others stayed behind to help Zuko and Iroh clean up.

"That was an awesome night!!" Suki said, moving from table to table and scooping up glasses and cups into a tray.

"It sure was" Katara said, going around with a cart and throwing garbage from the tables into it.

"Yup, and Zuko ended it off with a bang" Sokka said from his place on a ladder, taking down the lights and wrapping it in a coil.

The others mumbled in agreement and Zuko who was collecting plates and stacking them in a cart blushed.

"I must say,I have a quite talented nephew"

Iroh said, fondly gazing at Zuko while going around and wiping tables.

"Yeah you do" Zuko looked up in surprise as Aang went over to him, a pile of dishes in his arms. Zuko's eyes softened as he helped Aang lay the huge pile of dishes gently on the cart, hands purposefully brushing against the younger boy's. Aang met his gaze and smiled softly.

Iroh sensing that he was interrupting something, turned to the group of teens scattered about the shop doing different stuff and distracted them with random conversation.

Aang took Zuko's hand in his and led him outside. Zuko let him, more than confident that things will turn out well.

* * *

They went out to the fountain behind the shop that only a handful of people knew about.

Zuko felt the earlier awkwardness returned as Aang stared at him with a not exactly bad but unreadable expression.

He found himself looking at anywhere but those gray eyes as he mumbled.

"So……uhhh….."

Zuko looked up as Aang approached him and laid a finger on his lips.

"We both suck at conversations…." Aang chuckled and blushed faintly.

"So…to make this short and point blank…." Aang trailed off before grabbing the older teen's shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. Zuko's eyes widened for a split second before closing in bliss. FINALLY!!(A/N: lol, couldn't agree more) he smiled into the kiss as his arms encircled the smaller boy's waist and lifted him off his feet so that he didn't have to bend down so much.

"Oh and just in case….." Aang said pulling away after a minute

"I love you too" he said gazing directly into Zuko's eyes and hoping the other can see that he meant it.

Zuko's smile was blinding after his mind comprehended what Aang had said and he blinked twice, still smiling widely before dipping his head down to capture Aang's mouth in a kiss again.

Aang sort of noticed when rain started falling on his head but he didn't care. They stood there kissing as the rain poured down and soaked through their clothes. The fact that he could get sick was blissfully ignored as Aang's fingers buried themselves in Zuko's hair. His fire was here, keeping him safe and warm.

* * *

"Finally!"

Toph said gazing down at the new couple from the shop's second story window.

"Yep, thanks for dragging Aang down here Toph"

Sokka said, elbows resting on the window sill, chin cradled on his hands.

"No prob, those two are so stupid, it's annoying"

Sokka chuckled. "That's Toph talk for I'm just glad the people I care about are finally together"

Toph punched him in the arm but she was smirking.

"Nice work coming up with this whole thing snoozles"

Sokka looked at her and grinned.

* * *

Un beta-d and rushed so yeahhh, sorry if you hated it. That thing at the end was really lame, mehhhh, srry, can't help myself XDD. Anyways, yeahhh….sooo….review? pleeeeeasssss eeeeeee? Oh and Aang playing the piano? I just thought it suited him. Don't you? Oooh, BTW, there also links to the pieces he played in my profile, Check it out if you like. I had fun imagining Aang playing them ;D


End file.
